Falling down and Getting Up Again and Again
by LaughingPuppeteer
Summary: Bella finally gave in and is now going out with Mike Newton :L however what hapens when the relationship gets abusive and Edward's the one giving her advise on how to solve a problem he shouldn't even know about. Review please :
1. Can a person change a person

Well, i started another story with out really planning it out. Eh. I'm going to ask you guys to please review because that's the only way i will know whether to continue this story or delete it :) So yeah, i hope you guys like it and that i get alot of reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight and any characters that appear in her series

* * *

**_I guess you can say I've always wondered if a person could change another person. I didn't however; ever expect the day to come where I had to answer the question._**

"Hey Mike!" I waved over at my boyfriend who was hanging out with Jessica and our other friends.

"Hey," he said once I reached them. I giggle as he grabbed my waist and gave me a peck on the lips. I turned to look at Jessica who was now making gagging noises in the back ground and rolled my eyes.

"So are you ready for our final year?" he asked enthusiastically. I nodded my head while chewing my bottom lip carelessly. It didn't really matter to me since I knew most of the people in Forks would stay in Forks and go to Forks University.

"Don't do that! You know you look stupid," Mike whispered to me harshly. I arched a right eyebrow and he pointed at my bottom lip. I shrugged my shoulders and stopped my nervous habit.

"I have Chemistry first period with Vella, how bout you guys?" I asked the group in general. Some nodded their heads in agreement while others shook their heads.

"Well, I don't want to be late, see you guys later," I said waving goodbye to everyone and grabbing Mike's hand, he also had Chem with me. When we entered the classroom we sat stood in the front of the classroom while the teacher took role. I laughed quietly at his southern accent; I had heard he sang to his class on their free time with a guitar he had stashed in the closet.

"Now, I'm gonna pair you up. Don't complain if you do I'll make sure to partner up with someone you don't like. Now stand in line!" He yelled over the students who were talking to their friends. I moved toward the back wall and leaned on it waiting for him to begin pairing us.

I turned to see that Mike was on my left and on my right was Edward Cullen. He had been my lab partner for bio but we hardly ever talked. He was… well, I didn't know what he was.

"Stop Staring" I heard Mike mumble from next to me. His grip on my arm had tightened a lot and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out loud.

"What's your problem Mike?" I asked in a low whisper. He nodded his head at Edward who was now looking straight ahead unaware that the girl besides him was trying to talk to him.

"I like you Mike, I'm with you. I dunno why you would think otherwise. Plus I wasn't staring at him, he's just… well. I dunno, different. You know. Don't worry I'm your girlfriend not his," I told him playfully. I didn't like lying to Michael but I knew he would drop the subject if I didn't. Edward was one of those untouchable subjects with Mike. But most of the time I blamed Mike for his low confidence.

I looked up and saw that Vella was partnering up people by the way they were in line. The two people on the opposite sides of the line would be partners. Many people sighed as they saw his method; most of them had taken a stance next to their friends in high hopes that he's just point to two people besides each other and make them partners. Slowly the line was smaller until only three of just stood in the back. I was in the center; Mike was on my right and Edward on my left. I turned to look at Mike who was glaring at Edward. I giggled quietly at Edward who was still staring straight ahead and didn't care what Mike was doing.

"Ms. Swan we have quite a predicament here, huh?" Mr. Vella asked and I nodded my head. Suddenly the door swung open and a girl rushed in tripping on her shoelace.

"You're late," Mr. Vella told her. She nodded her head guiltily. "Why?"

"Umm, I slept in," she was shaking and looking everywhere but the teacher.

"Alright, I'm pairing people up, get in line with those three," he said signaling to us in the back. The girl said alright and made her way to the back. I kept my eyes on her as she looked from Edward to Mike and then to me. She looked once again to Edward and I knew what she was thinking. I laughed as she made her way to his side.

"Alright, that settles it," Mr. Vella said clapping his hands. "Newton and Browboski," he said pointing at Mike and the late girl and then at a table in the front of the class. I turned to look at Mike but he was already fuming. This wouldn't be good. As he picked up his stuff I only looked on with interest.

"Don't get too comfortable with him Bella," he warned as he made his way to his seat. I looked at him with my mouth hanging open. Could Mike get anymore possessive?

"Cullen and Swan," I heard Mr. Vella say happily. He pointed to a seat in the back and I turned to look at Edward but was taken back that he was staring intently at me. He saw me looking and smiled a perfect handsome smile. My heart skipped a beat as he stretched out his hand and let me take my seat first. I felt my cheeks get warm and could feel the whole class following our movements.

"We're together again this year," Edward told me as I sat down. I nodded my head and smiled brightly. For the rest of the class we sat in silence and I took notes on our supplies and safety stuff. As the bell rang I turned around and saw Edward still sitting by me. I was surprised since Edward was always out the door a few seconds after the bell.

"I think you're boyfriend is mad." He told me while looking disturbed. I turned to look at Mike's seat but he was already out the door bumping people on his way.

"Yeah, I think so too. I should see what's wrong. Bye, Edward!" I told him running up to catch up with Mike.

"Mike, Mike! Wait up!" I said running behind Michael who was heading to his second period. I finally caught up and grabbed his arm to make him stop.

"I know you heard me, what's wrong?" I asked him worriedly. I glanced at the doors which were now shut around us. The bell had rung and everyone was already in class.

"Nothing," he said as he pushed my hand away. I stumbled backwards and tripped and landed on the ground with a loud ouch. I looked up at Mike shocked and noticed his face go soft and his anger seep away.

"Umm…ah," he said scratching the back of his head. I got up and waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "I …well, never mind why I was mad. I didn't mean to push you that hard," he told me stepping closer and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I nodded my head, I guess if he didn't mean any harm by it. It wasn't that big of a deal. I was already a really big klutz. I sighed and attempted to smile.

How I wish now that I would have taken that fall as the first clue of what was to come.

_**And now I still ask myself, can a person change and can I make a person change?**_

* * *

Hy, it's me Nat.

I really hope you guys are interested in this story and that i get reviews because i'd really like to see what you guys think :)


	2. What makes a man a man?

Hey! Here's the second part ot this story :)

I was sad writing this :( but i'm happy that Edward cleaned her up :)

**

* * *

**

I came out of English and had a bright smile on my face. I love the class I had never heard of the books but couldn't wait to read every single one of them. The class was small and the only person I knew there was Edward and his sister, Alice but that didn't matter.

As I headed to the lunch area my mind began to think about the Mike and the way he had been acting lately. I mean, I kept telling myself that he was just being over protective but at the same time I knew somewhere deep in my mind that there was a boundary to being protective and I was scared Mike would cross that line.

I shuddered at the though, Mike Newton was a gentleman… at least I hoped so.

"Come sit Bella," I heard Angela yell over the swarm of kids in the school cafeteria. I nodded my head and made my way over to our table. As I walked by Mike he suddenly pulled me back and placed me on his lap. I giggled nervously as I made myself comfortable. My cheeks were burning pink as the rest of our table laughed.

"Sorry Bella," Mike apologized quietly. I turned a little to look at him and saw that he was glaring at our friends who still wouldn't stop laughing.

"Oh it's alright," I told him lovingly. I really like Mike and I was happy I had finally gone out with him. He had asked me a couple times but I thought it'd be weird because we were friends (And because at times I secretly thought he was really obnoxious).

I felt him pull my chin to face him and I complied with what he wanted. I leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. As I gave him a kiss I opened my eyes and spotted Edward and his other brother… umm, the big one I think his name is Emmett walking in. He was smiling his lopsided smile and I couldn't help but think it only made him look more handsome than usual

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted me as he passed our table. Everyone at our table turned to look at us and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks once again.

"Hey," I heard a deeper voice greet me also. I was shocked to say the least as his brother waved to me and then turned to look at the others at his table.

I opened my mouth to say hi but instead ended up biting my lip. What the hell was Mike's problem this time? At first he had rested his hand on my thigh but now he was digging his nails into my jeans with all his force.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Mike and I had the strangest feeling he knew. I looked at him, pleading for him to please not say anything without words. I dunno, I might have been imagining that he knew but I didn't want him saying anything.

I nodded my head at him instead of saying hi and turned around to the rest of the table. Tears were beginning to cloud my vision but I didn't dare wipe them away.

"So, what are you guys doing this weekend?" I asked Angela and Jessica with a stupid looking fake smile on my face.

"Edward Cullen said hi to you and you just nodded!" Jessica practically yelled at me. I turned to look at Edward and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah… and?" I asked them nonchalantly. I silently cringed, if they knew the reason I didn't respond was because Michael pretty much dug his stupid fingers into my thigh.

Through out the rest of lunch I didn't turn around to talk to Mike or say anything to him. I mentally flinched every time he would place a kiss on my neck or my head. Slowly I moved toward the table to get as far away form Mike but he just leaned forward with me every time.

As soon as the bell rang I got up and grabbed my bag and lunch.

"See you guys later!" I yelled over my shoulder. We were going to the mall after school. I was extremely happy that I didn't have sixth with Mike. I didn't even want to see his face after what he did at lunch.

I daydreamed through AP Government and was finally awakened when the bell rang to go home or for me to go to the mall. I stopped by at my locker to leave my things and turned around when I saw Mike waiting there unknowing that Edward Cullen was standing behind him a few feet away glaring daggers at him.

"Okay. I can just stick my books in Jessica's truck, no big deal. We're just going to Port Angeles and coming back," I said to myself out loud.

"Hey," Mike told me once he caught up with me. I looked sideways at him and kept on walking.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you earlier, I didn't mean to. I guess I just got jealous and I didn't want to say anything so I dug my nails into you on accident," he told me rushed. I looked sideways at him and I smiled a little. I nodded my head and he looked relieved. I shook my head as he reached over to give me a kiss.

"Please don't," I told him quietly as he looked at me with a confused look. He nodded his head and walked off toward our group. I gulped a large lump that I had in my throat and slowed my pace. I was angry at myself instead of Mike. I didn't know why though. For thinking Mike did it on purpose or for actually forgiving him.

The drive to Port Angeles was uneventful. After two hours of driving we went to the mall and checked out some stores. Finally we went to the food court and had lunch. I hadn't notice I was starving until now. I hardly ate during lunch at school.

"What do you want to eat?" Mike asked me. I looked around and decided on Panda Express as I walked toward it Mike wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I pushed him lightly and giggled hoping he wouldn't get upset and he laughed as well. After we had our food I tried walking back to our friends but he steered me outside.

"I have to be home early today so I told the gang we'd see them in school," he told me lightly. I frowned that he hadn't asked me.

"Why didn't you ask me?" I told him my voice showed that I was upset.

"Babe, I didn't think you'd mind," he told me while trying to give me a kiss. I turned my head to the side and all he got was my cheek.

"My name is Bella and I do mind, what if I wanted to stay?" I asked him. He frowned as well but asked whether I wanted to stay.

"Not really, that's not the point Mike."

"Well, there's really no harm done, I'll ask you next time." I felt like such an idiot at the moment I didn't want to go home with him but I had no other ride. The rest of the cars were full. We climbed into his car and pulled out of the parking space.

"Sorry baby," he told me once we hit a red light. I didn't look at him and didn't plan to.

"I said I was sorry Isabella," he grabbed my chin and made me look at him and he looked mad. He leaned in and once again tried to give me a kiss and like before I turned and let him kiss my cheek.

"Dammit Bella. You're my girlfriend I think I have the right to kiss my own fucken girlfriend!" he yelled pounding on the steering wheel.

"You can't do anything I don't want to Michael," I told him. Another red light stopped us and he fiercely grabbed my arm. I felt the pain curse through it as he applied more pressure on it.

"I can kiss you whenever..." he never had a chance to finish since my hand made contact with his face at that moment. I froze instantly as he turned around to look at me fury in his eyes. Before I had a chance to put my hands up he had slapped me hard, I felt nauseated as I smelt and felt a trickle of blood pour from a cut.

He began driving and I steadily moved my hand toward the lock. My finger unlocked it and I grabbed the handle bar. Mike turned to look at me and tried to give me another kiss while driving but I backed up. He raised his right arm but I opened the door and rolled out of the car. I didn't think twice as I did it either.

"Ouch!" I yelled in pain as I tried getting up. Mike had continued driving but I could see him make a left instead of going straight to go home. I looked down at my self once I had stood up and saw that I was a mess.

Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I observed myself. My blouse was dirty and one sleeve had a long slit through it. Luckily I had only scraped myself and I couldn't see any blood. However on my shirt I could see where the blood from my cheek had dripped down and landed on it. My pants were ripped at the knees and my hands were scrapped and had little rocks stuck in some cuts.

I bit my lip but that hurt as I made my way up the street and hopefully away from Mike.

"Bella what happened?" I heard a velvety voice ask from behind me. After a year of occasional conversation I knew who it belonged to and I froze.

"Umm… hi Edward," I told him sadly as I turned around and tried to smile at him but it hurt too much.

He looked at me more closely and I swayed from side to side. I'm not sure of it was because he looked like a god and I couldn't breath or because I was too scrapped up to stay up. I decided it might be both.

He rushed toward me and caught me before I tipped over.

"Thank you," I mouthed to him and he only nodded.

"Edward, umm… can I get a ride home?" I asked him worriedly. Mike could be turning around the corner any second and I didn't want me to take me home.

"Yeah, come one I'll help you," he told me his once topaz eyes seemed now darker. I shook my head and told myself I was crazy and it was the light playing tricks on me. I climbed into the car and he shut the door behind me. As soon as he was in the car we were off.

"Please duck Bella," he told me lightly as we turned around. I obliged and leaned down but I raised an eyebrow asking him why.

"Okay, you can get up," I pulled myself up but flinched at the sudden pain. I saw him grip the wheel tightly and look straight ahead. He pulled the car over and got out telling me to stay in the car. I did. Incase he hadn't noticed I had nowhere else to go. He came back a few minutes alter with a large brown bag. As he stepped into the car he handed me couple small packages.

_Disinfectant Napkins_ I read the label. Oh. I tore one open and I wiped at my face which was now slightly swollen. Oh, would I look like crap tomorrow. After I was done with my face I wiped my arms and then my knees. The whole time Edward watched me carefully and told me when to wipe more.

"Now stay still okay," he told me sternly. I did as I was told. I don't know why I really did but I did. This was the most Edward and I had ever talked and I was really embarrassed since he was taking such good care of me right now.

I froze as he indicated but yelped loudly once he brushed a cold liquid on my cut that was on my face.

"Don't move Bella," he reminded me but I rolled my eyes.

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that." I felt my cheeks get red as he said it. Great, he has to have perfect hearing. After three more reminders to stop moving and a lot of flinching I looked better. But the bag still looked big and heavy. He saw me eyeing the bag and he flashed me a smile. My breath caught and I forgot to breath.

"Here, I got you this," he told me taking out a similar blouse to the one I was wearing.

"Edward... I can't take it. I don't have money to pay you back," I told him stuttering. He held up a hand and said it was no problem.

"I'll tell Charlie to repay you okay," he looked hesitantly at me but nodded anyway. I looked at the shirt and then looked at him. He caught on and got out of the car and leaned against it. As quickly as I could I slipped the shirt on and took the old one off.

"Alright I'm done," I told him. He came back in and we drove off.

"So what's that stuff you put on my cheek?" I asked him once we were on the road.

"I dunno… the clerk said it's like a clear water bandage," he said while shrugging. I laughed slightly at his puzzled expression. I leaned back and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Bella, you're home," I heard someone say while shaking me lightly. I grumbled a bit and tried smacking their hands away but I heard them chuckle. My eyes snapped open to see Edward and then everything came rushing back. Man, I fell asleep. I envisioned smacking myself on the forehead.

"Bella, what happened in Port Angeles?" Edward asked me quietly. I looked down at my hands which were folded on my lap but didn't day anything.

"Why did you make me duck earlier Edward?" I asked him remembering.

"Mike was going to drive right by us," Edward told me. I glanced over at him to see him glaring and clutching the steering wheel once more.

"Oh."

"Did I do the right thing?" he asked me. I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't.

"Edward, thank you for helping me; I really appreciate it, I've had a long night. I think I should be going. Thanks for the ride," I said turning around to open the door but was shocked to see Edward already standing there with the door half way open.

"Thanks," I said once more when I was getting out. I started walking away but turned around when he called my name. His voice was so sweet and my name sounded perfect uttered from his mouth.

"I know you won't tell me what happened and I'm not going to push you to tell me," Edward said while leaning on his Volvo.

"But Bella, if this is what I think it is… it's not right. I think you should be careful with Mike Newton," he told me his voice was soothing and calm.

"Thanks Edward for the advice but that's pushing me to a certain level. I really appreciate that you helped me but I don't think you have the right to assume things." Okay, at this point I think that I was really being stupid. Maybe it was because I had just woken up. I knew I was being unfair but I couldn't help it. I wasn't a child that needed advise.

"Is it because I assumed right?" he asked me calmly.

"Bye Edward and thanks for the lift," I told him while walking up the porch. "And I'll keep your advise in mind," I told myself quietly. When I turned to wave goodbye he was gone and I could barely see his headlights in the distance.

As I walked into the house Charlie was on the couch sitting on the sofa watching a basket ball game.

"Hey dad, I'm tired I'm going to call Jessica since I left some books in her car then go to bed," I told him rushing by and grabbing the phone.

"Oh okay Bells, good night." He told me still entertained by the game on t.v.

"Bella, Mike called and said you guys had gotten split up and he couldn't find you anywhere!" she practically yelled into the phone when she found out it was me calling.

"Jessica I ran away from Mike, we didn't get split up," I told her calmly.

"Why'd you run away?" she asked suddenly really interested in what I had to tell her.

"He slapped me," I told her controlling my voice so she wouldn't hear how angry I was.

"What but why?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes and told her I'd slapped him for trying to make me kiss him.

"Oh, well if you didn't slap him, he wouldn't have slapped you, duh!" she told me. I hung up the phone. I didn't care if it was rude or not. I practically stormed into my room showered and climbed into bed.

Jessica thinks that it was okay for Michael to slap me but I think it was right for me to slap him in the first place. I couldn't help but wonder:

**Is a woman a woman if she has enough courage to step up and not let herself be push around… is that a woman? **

**Or is a woman the person that is small and weak and need protecting?**

**Mike is 'strong', he slapped me but apparently Jessica thought it was necessary and asked for… is he a man?**

**Is the man the one that's gentle like Edward and caring…wide and calm, reserved?**

**So I still wonder…** **What makes a man a man and a woman a woman? **

* * *

I really appreciate that you guys reviewed!

Message me with idea's pretty please i would love it :)

p.s. okay i have to tell you guys. I write this story on really... well no planning, no proof reading what so ever so forgive my mistakes. hahhahaha


	3. Friends, how many do i have?

I'm not sure whether this story is moving too fast but i like it and i hope you guys do too :) Yeah!

I think i hate Mike now. lol.

Review you guys i'd really appreciate it and it makes me insanely happy.

**

* * *

**

**I couldn't help wondering after that night,**

**Friends are important but how many did I have?**

The next morning I woke up and decided to stay home from school, or at least until I figured what to do with my face and swollen ankle. Yeah.. it wasn't broken or anything but it sure felt like it was close to being broken.

"Bells it's getting late," Charlie told me when he poked his head in this morning.

"Oh, I know. I'll get up in a second," I told him sitting up but letting my hair cover my face and my sheets cover my leg. He simply nodded and closed the door. I sat there waiting to here his car turn on. It did and then I went right back to sleep or at least I wanted to go back to sleep but I couldn't.

I carefully climbed out of bed and went to my bathroom. I guess it could have been worse I thought. I was stupid. It could have been worse yes, but it shouldn't have happened in the first place. I tilted my head sideways and saw that my cheek was swollen along with part of my bottom lip. I looked like crap. I wasn't going to school today that was sure.

I pulled on a nicer shirt with a pair of shorts and cautiously went down the stairs; I didn't need to make all of this worse. As I was almost at the last step my ankle twisted and I landed on the floor with an agonizing cry.

"Bella, it's me Edward Cullen," I heard someone as they knocked. I looked at the door and back to my position on the floor.

"Umm… give me a second," I yelled still on the ground. I grabbed the railing and stood up but made sure to keep all my weight off of my ankle. I took a deep breath and took a step.

"Ouch!" I wined.

"Can I help you?" I heard Edward Cullen's voice come from the door.

"Oh I wish you could," I muttered to myself. Suddenly the door opened slowly and there stood the most beautiful creature on this planet. Okay, I dunno about the whole planet thing but god... he looked just like those roman gods. He stared at me and then looked down to my swollen ankle. I felt pretty naked as he looked at it. All I was wearing was a pair of shorts, which wasn't really weird were I used to live but here where it rained almost everyday… it was.

Edward came in put one of his arms under me and I pushed my weight on him. We hopped to the couch and he set me down.

"Hey," I told him once I had sat down and gave my ankle a rest. "What are you doing here Edward?" I asked surprised and suspicious at the same time.

"Umm… I wanted to know if you wanted a ride to school?" he asked me, the warm feeling I was so used to swept over my cheeks.

"Um, well… oh, Mike usually takes me to school," I said with out thinking. I saw him look at me cheek and then his gaze move to my eyes.

"I know." His topaz eyes were mesmerizing and I had never been so close to him as we were now.

"Oh…umm... I wasn't going to go to school today," I felt embarrassed admitting it to him but I wasn't going to go, not looking like I did.

"I though you'd say that so I brought you this," he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little brown flask.

"What's that?" I asked scrunching up my nose because by the looks of it the jar contained some type of gook.

"Carlisle, my dad, gave me some ointment for your cuts so they heal faster. You can also put it on your ankle so it feels better," he told me with another of his lopsided smiles. He set it on the table and glanced at the clock.

"I'm sorry if I made you late," I apologized to him seeing it was already first period and we were missing Chem.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to go today anyways."

"You were going to ditch," I asked him incredulously.

"Sometimes it's good to take a break from school," he answered me seriously. I cocked a right eyebrow at him but he just shrugged.

"Well, if you don't have anywhere to be would you like a cup of coffee or some tea?"

"Do you want some?" I contemplated the idea of something warm and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Here. I'll make some, you just tell me where everything is," he said getting up and going down the hall.

"Umm… Edward the kitchen is the other way," I told him while laughing; he came back a second later and pointed toward it. I nodded my head and yelled at him where the things were since I couldn't stand up. Ten minutes later he was sitting a cup in front of me with the sugar and coffee. I looked over at his bare hands and asked where his coffee was.

"I just ate breakfast," he told me, I felt bad for making him make my coffee when he wasn't going to get some. He went ahead and pulled a object covered in a white napkin.

"Here, my mom sent you this," he said while looking away. I took the little parcel from his hands and inside sat a croissant. A smile appeared on my face and I looked up at him. He nodded his head and I took a bite.

"Yum," I said out loud and I heard him chuckle in amusement. I gave my compliments to his mom and he said he'd relay the message.

"So, Bella. What were you going to do today?" he asked looking around. I scrunched my eyebrows together and thought about it.

"Watch a movie." I told him while trying to get up but I fell right back on the sofa. He looked sternly at me and then my ankle.

"Okay I get it, I need to remember I'm crippled for the time being. Can you stick in a movie, no horror," I told him. He did and sat back down. We watched Van Helsin (the irony) but I think that have way through the movie I dozed off. The last thought was that Edward Cullen… the most well handsome guy in school was in my house watching a movie… and then… when he let me lean against him that he smelt really good but was really cold.

I heard someone knocking and knocking but I only tried to cover my ears with a nearby pillow.

"Oh," I said as I felt something in my hand.

"Bella,

It was getting late and I had to go pick up my family from school. I didn't want to wake you so I let you sleep. Put the ointment on the cuts and ankle, okay.

From Edward,"

I sighed as I sat up. He was wonderful; Edward Cullen was every girls dream comes true. He looked like a god, he was hot but not only was he handsome he was kind, polite, and caring.

I was startled when I heard someone banging on the door.

"Bella, I know you're in there. You weren't in school!" I heard Mike yell loudly. I cringed and panicked. I couldn't get up, I didn't want to let him in anyways but the door was open. I silently rolled off the couch and hid behind it.

I heard the door knob twist open and someone peer in. I didn't breath. He sighed loudly.

"I'll come when Charlie is home," he told himself before closing the door and leaving. I rested my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I shook my head as tears streamed down my cheeks. I didn't know what to do now. Mike was… he.. well, he was abusive and I didn't know how to handle it. I dozed off again since I couldn't get up because of my ankle. If I had to I would but I didn't have to so I wouldn't.

"Hello. Bella, it's me Edward Cullen," I heard someone knock at the same time.

"Come in!" I yelled right back. He opened the door and stepped inside. I could see him looking around.

"Behind the couch," I told him laughingly. It was his turn to raise and eye brow, but I told him I lost the remote control. I think he knew I was lying but none the less laughed merrily.

"I came back to see if you needed help getting to your room before Chief Swan came home," he told me. I thanked him and asked if he could help me to my room. When we were at the stairs I looked up and then shook my head deciding maybe the couch was a better idea. He seemed to get the idea because he wrapped my arms around his neck and picked me up bridesmaid style. Soon we were in my room and I was in bed.

"Bella, I'm home!" I heard Charlie yell.

"Hey Dad!" I yelled right back. I looked at Edward and he looked at me. What would Charlie think if he found Edward… a boy in his daughter's room?

"Bells, Mike's here I told him he could go upstairs!" I froze as well as Edward. My eyes went the size of saucers as I looked from Edward to the door.

"I'll hide. Don't worry Bella I won't make a sound," he told me while walking toward my closet. I wonder if he knew that was my closet. At least it's clean, I told myself. I took a deep breath before covering myself with my blankets.

"Bella," was all Mike said when he came into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry for… well, I lost my temper," he apologized quickly looking crestfallen. I bit my lip, this time I wouldn't let him talk me into being okay with him.

"Mike there's no excuse I don't want to hear it," I told him as firmly as I could.

"Bella, you jumped out of the car that's why you're all scrapped up!" he told me exasperatedly. I nodded my head; he did have a point about that.

"Michael, you slapped me for petes sake, I don't care if most of my cuts come from jumping out of your car okay. I could care less, for all I know I would look worse if I didn't get out. Mike you were acting insane," I told him looking out the window.

"Bella you have no right," he told me loudly. I flinched at his tone and felt like backing up when he took a step forward.

"Mike, don't come near me," I warned him, but it didn't have the affect I wanted since my voice cracked.

"Bella, you're my girlfriend you didn't want to kiss me, how the hell was I supposed to react," he told me while coming closer. He was mad once again and I could tell he was loosing his temper.

"Don't come near me Mike or I will yell," I warned him this time my voice did not betray me. He looked form me to the door and in one sweeping motion he covered my mouth.

"Don't Bella, please don't tempt me. You will act normal on tomorrow, you will be my girlfriend. I'm really a good guy but you make me mad sometimes. So Bella dearest I will pick you up at 7:30," he uncovered my mouth only to cover it with his. So I did the only thing I could think of I bit the hell out of it.

He pulled back and cursed, his tongue was bleeding and I felt a sense of pride in me.

"B!tch," he said. He took a step forward and raised his arm but I rolled out of bed and landed on the ground. Mike was striding toward me… looking like a mad man. My eyes went wide as I saw Edward slide out of the closet door and open the bedroom one.

"Edward help," I cried out to him. Before Mike could turn around Edward already had Mike's hand pinned to his back.

"Man, get off of me," Mike cried.

"I don't think Bella wants you here so Mike get out," he told him calmly. My room was silent for a moment in which all that we could here was Charlie's cried of enthusiasm over the game on T.V.. He pushed Mike toward the door but Mike didn't leave.

"She's my girlfriend I can be here if I want," he told him while rubbing his wrist. It was my turn to speak up for once.

"No I'm not Mike, we're not going out anymore. Now please leave," I told him. He looked from me to Edward and suddenly began to laugh.

"I knew there was something between you guys. I knew it! I never thought you'd be such a slut though," he said while walking out the door. I could here him say goodbye to Charlie and his car start and pull away from the house.

I didn't notice I was crying until Edward pulled me into him. I didn't pull away. I needed a friend and I knew Edward from now on would most likely be my only one. He looked down to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"You were right you know yesterday. It was Mike," I told him. He only nodded but said nothing.

"I took your advice, Mike wasn't good for me and I don't need to go out with someone that's not good for me," I told him. He only smiled his lopsided smile in a sympathetic sort of way. He pulled me close to me and i took a deep breath. I knew this whole Mike thing wasn't over but for now I had Edward and that was good enough. He was going to be my friend through all of this.

"Edward do you think people will believe him tomorrow?" I asked him. He thought for a moment before he answered.

"We'll just have to wait and see," he told me. I nodded in return. "But, I'll be there if you need me so don't worry you wont be alone if they do believe him," I thanked him and once more began to doze off. I remember him telling me he was going to sneak out because Charlie didn't know he was here and I simply nodded and fell asleep.

**When I fell asleep I was content. I knew that people might believe Mike but I still had one person that didn't and would be by my side. **

**Edward Cullen. **

**He was calm, supportive and caring. I wonder how I had gotten such a good friend.**

* * *

** Yes! **Thanks to all of the people that reviewed I was amazed by the outcome. **Thanks!**


	4. Setting straight rumors

Hey. I'm sorry this has taken so long my comp. is acting all funny again. I'm using one of my mom's friends computers so this chapter might be short. I'll try and make it up to you guys by making th enext one extra long. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight along with any charcters that appear in her books.

* * *

**Rumors are started easily it's tryign to set them straight what is the hard part.**

The next morning i felt great. Yes, i said great. I was amazed at the improvement of my ankle as i got out of the shower and got dressed.

"Hey Bells... uh.. " i laughed at Charlies expression when he looked forom my bed to where i was standing in front of the mirror tightening my ponytail already dressed, my backpack hanging loosely from my right shoulder.

"Hey Dad," i greete him.

"Hey Bells, you're up?" he asked with an amazed expression on his face. I knew he wasn't trying to be funny and was genuinely shocked.

"Haha... yeah. I need to walk to school today," i told him while walking toward him.

"Well. I could give you a ride," he told me, his head still peering into my room while his body was still outside.

"Umm. Dad i'm not trying to be mean or anything but... you do know you drive a squad car?" i told him gaily. I looked at him and saw that he didn't look like Charlie at the moment. No, he looked different i just couldn't place it. I shrugged it off and smile at him.

"Thanks dad but no," i told him while giving him a kiss on the forehead. We both froze... Charlie and I were not the type of people to show our feeling.. i mean he knew i was happy yes, but we didn't go around randomly giving eachother kisses. I smiled at him and he left toward the kitchen.

I walked behind him taking my time to make sure not to limp. Charlie would surely ask why i was limping and i didn't want to lie to him.

"Bye Dad" i yelled over my shoulder as i grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door.

I took my time getting to school. As i was three blocks away a familiar car pulled over.

"Bella, we need to talk. Let me give you a ride to school," Mike yelled as he rolled down his passenger window.

"No Mike. Theres nothing to talk about," i told him as i kept on walking looking straight forward.

"Please Bella. I'm sorry please let me talk to you," he pleaded me. I shook my head and concentrated on getting to school. I was two blocks away.

"Bella I love you, i'm really sorry i've acted like a jerk these past few days," he told me. I looked over to him and saw that he did look sorry. None the less i couldn't let him do this, just apologize and let him go like nothing had happened. I wouldn't let him do that.

"I'm sorry too, i really am," i told myself more than i told him. I was astonished as he pulled over and turned off his car. A second later Mike caught up with me and began to walk with me.

"What do you want Mike?" i told him wearily.

"I want a second chance Bella, i deserve a second chance," he told me. I shook my head.

"No Mike, I'm sorry but i can't give you that second cahnce. It's too much of a risk for me," i told him never once looking at him but instead straight ahead. One block away. I couldn't give him a second chance. In my mind he had already gotten his second chance. He had it last night but he ruined it.

We walked in silence for awhile and i was happy. It was too early in the morning for this.

"Bella, do you love me?" Mike asked me in a sad voice. I couldn't help but look over at him. He was looking at me and his eyes were sorrowfull.

I looked down at the ground. I didn't know anymore.

"I dunno," i told him truthfully. But as i said it out loud i guess my mind kept on going... i dunno if i ever loved him, i like him sure but i don't know if i ever loved him. I looked up to see both ways to cross the street. We were on the school block.

I felt Mike grab my arm and i rolled my eyes. We were in front of every one now.

"Let go of me Michael," i told him. He let go of me only to pull me closer to him by grabbing me by the waist. I was about to say something but he grabbed my chin and held my head in place as he gave me a kiss. I kept my mouth shut and didn't respond.

"I told you to get off of me," i hissed at him as i pushed him hard. He took another step toward me but i didn't let him get close enough to me. If i had to slap him a million times for him to know that i didn't want anything to do with him i would.

My hand stung as i walked away, people were staring but i didn't care. I marched straight into the school and went to my locker.

"This sucks," i muttered to myself as i saw my empty locker. My books were in Angelas car. I began to retrace my steps and made my way were everyone hung out at in the morning but stopped as i saw Mike talking to them. Some were shaking their head while others gossiping among eachother.

I knew what he was telling them and decided to not approach them. I made my way to my first period as the first bell rang but ended up being late becasue i walked so slowly.

As i entered the room Mike stared at me and the rest of my friends either shook there head or avoided my gaze. I walked slowly to the back of the room to the desk i shared with Edward.

He smiled at me as i walked past and i felt as i tumbled down...

I felt a strong pair of cold hands on my waist as he helped me catch my balance. I had tripped over my shoelaces.

"Thanks," i mumbled quietly since i saw Mr. Vella about to tell me to sit down. My cheeks were warm as i nodded my head to the teacher.

The class went by with out anything really happening as did the rest of the day. None of my friends would talk to me except for edward and Alice. I felt like yelling at everyone in frusturation.

As i walked into the lunch area i glanced at my table. My seat was still opened so i didn't know whether i should go sit down. Micheal was sitting right next to it. I bit my lip as i made my way toward them and stood infront of them waiting for one of them to say something. I sat down and looked around at everyone. All of them had quit talking and just stared at me.

Mike got up and headed toward the drink line.

"What's your problem?" Jessica asked me. I was shocked by the harshness of her voice.

"Nothing's my problem, you guys are the ones acting weird," i told them glancing around the table.

"Mike told us," Angela told me.

"What did he tell you guys," i asked her. I wondered exactly what Mike had told them and i had a very weird feeling that i was the bad one in his story.

"That you slapped him because he wanted to kiss you," Angela told me sadly. I nodded my head that was true.

"And that you were cheating on him with Edward Cullen," Loren sneered at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm not cheating on him with Edward, Mike was just too obssesed and thought i was," i told them. Making sure to put emphasis on the word was.

"I think you're lying," Jessica told me. I looked around and saw that many of them agreed with her.

"Just becasue i talk to Edward and i'm friends with him doesn't mean that i would cheat on MIke," I told them.

"So it's not true that Edward showed up in your room last night when Mike was trying to talk to you," Denise, another one of my friends asked.

"No, that's true. Edward kicked Mike out of my room yesterday. If he wouldn't have Mike would have slapped me again or done something worse," i told them all. I could see that none of them believed me so i got my backpack and blinked back a set of tears as i turned around to leave.

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted me. I smiled at him and he looked at me curiously. I shook my head asking him not to say anything and i'm glad he didn't. He glanced to the table behind me and then toward me.

"Want to sit with me today?" he asked me. I stared up at him and couldn't help but smile. I guess he took that as a yes and smiled at me in return. As I turned around I couldn't help but glance over at my friends. Some of them were glaring at me while others (mainly the girls) were trying to smile at Edward.

"Come we wont sit with my family. I don't think they're ready for a newcomer," he told me lightly. I glanced over at their table and felt as if i was glancing at a different world apart from the one we lived in. They looked perfect sitting there. All of them had a plate of food in front of them but it was completely ignored. Emmett, the big one, was laughing up a storm while Rosaline glared at me.

"I don't think your sister appreciates me sitting with you," i told Edward as we sat down at an empty table.He turned around and mumbled something his breath. An instant later Rosalie was no longer looking at me but instead was giving Emmett a peck on the lips.

"Sorry about my sister," he told me once more. I shook my head understading. Charlie had told me that their family was really close and that they hardly talked to anyone so i understood that i might be stepping into their lifes unwanted.

"I think your friends hate me but like me," Edward told me lightly. I turned to look at my table and agreed with him. Some of the girls were still glaring in our direction but i could see lust and wanting in their eyes. I shook my head disgustingly at them and turned around to talk to Edward.

"Thank you for ... well, pretty much rescuing me back there."

"It's okay. Bella, if you don't mind asking i was wondering why you moved to Forks?" he asked me a curious look on his face.

"Oh. Well..." i stumbled over my words since i had not been expecting that question. "Rennee, my mom, got married and i though it would be better to let her you know... be together with her husband Phil with out me in the way," i told him while shrugging. After that we mostly talked about Charlie and his father Carlisle and that ointment he had given me.I was surpised as the bell rang and everyone in the cafeteria started dispersing.

We both got up to leave but he excused himself to talk to his brother Emmett who high fived him and he chuckled quite loudly. I laughed at his playfull manner but once again felt someone else staring at me. I spotted Rosalie galring in my direction again. And like before an instant later she looked away and began talking to another one of her siblings, this time Alice.

"Hey," Edward said as he approched me. I smiled at him and we began to walk outside.

"Slut," i heard someone whisper as they passed me. I wasn't surprised to see that it had been Loren with Jessica laughing at her side. I looked down at my feet and prayed that i wouldn't cry. I was shocked as i felt Edward's hand on my nack rubbing circles into it. I smile at him and he mouthed to me that it would be okay. I only hoped that the rest of the year wouldn't be like this.

* * *

I'm sorry for this part but i promise to make the next one better :)

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed I really appreciate it. Thanks. **

**Please Review I love reading your comments and answering :)**


	5. Taking Advantage

**Hey. **Yeah I'm finally updating. I hope you like it and i'm very sorry this took so long. Please update it's the main thing that makes me want to keep on writting!_** : D**_

**Disclaimer: **Stepehnie Meyer owns Twilight as well as any characters that appear in any of her novels.

**

* * *

**

Everyday was a little better and yet at the same time a little worse. Today I raced down the stairs to grab a granola bar to head to school, a giant smiled plastered on my face. Everyday started out with a smile on my face... only because of him.

"Hey Bells," i heard Charlie call. I stopped running and looked over at the clock. 7:45 a.m.

"Hey Dad, aren't you going to work?" i asked him slightly confused.

"Yeah. Umm... Bella why don't you invite your friend in?" Charlie asked when he heard Edward knock on my door. Usually i'd be waiting outside or at the door but not today.

"But dad, i'm gonna be late to school," i whined a little. I knew this had been coming for a while now. A week to be exact. Michael no longer picked me up in the mornings since we weren't going out. Instead Edward drove up and I rushed out of the house to meet him. Falling everytime on my way to his shiny volvo.

"Bella, i should atleast thank him for giving you a ride. Here invite him in and i'll offer him some coffee," Charlie told me lightly criousity strung among his words. He still didn't know that Edward was the one picking me up every morning. I knew i wouldn't win this one so i put my bag down and answered the door.

"Good morning Edward," i greeted him as i opened the door. He looked handsome in a creamy colored jacket and a matching shirt underneath. The colors made his now darker topaz eyes stand out. His eyes had started gettin gdarker abotu two day ago. I was fasinated with it and every morning looked into his eyes to see if they had changed more. They had.

"Good morning Bella," he greeted me. My smile dropped a little as he peered into the kitchen and saw Charlie waiting.

"He want's to meet you," i whispered to him. He nodded his head and whispered right back, "I'll try not to embarass you too much," i was shocked. Edward couldn't embarrass me or himself at all. He was perfect.

"Bella, you look like a fish," i heard him whisper before he cleared his throat and stepped inside. I closed my mouth and felt the warmth of my blood spread through my cheeks and ears.

"Hello Chief Swan," Edward greeted Charlie as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Uhh... hi. You can call me Charlie," he told Edward. I tried not to laugh at the situation but i couldn't stop making noises, "You're one of the Cullen's right?" he asked. Edward solemly nodded his head.

"Yes, i'm Edward Cullen," he told him.

"Well son it's nice to finally meet you, sit down," Charlie told Edward, "Here do you want a cup off coffee?" he asked Edward. I knew what Edward would say, that he had toast with orange juice in the morning. And as i predicted it that's exactly what he told Charlie.

"Bella has been getting a ride with you for the past week," Charlie asked more than stated. Edward nodded his head once more while i stood against the counter glaring at them both. Or atleast attempting to. "Well, thanks Edward. I don't know what happened between my Bella and Michael but i really appreciate you giving her a ride," Charlie told Edward. I could see Edwards eyes changing slightly at the mention of Mikes name but i didn't think Charlie had noticed the change.

"Well Dad, we have to go or we'll be late," i told him grabbing my untouch granola bar as well as Edward on my way to the door.

"Alright Bells, I'll be home a little late tonight so don't wait up!" he yelled as i dashed outside.

"God could that have been more humiliating?" i asked myself as i banged my head into the dashboard. I felt myself hitting something cold so i looked up and found Edward staring at me curiously, his hand now resting on the dashboard.

"What?" i asked him. He just chuckled lightly and i sat there staring at him mesmerized.

"So yeah.. sorry about that," i told him.

"It's alright... i saw the whole meeting coming," he chuckled at that also and i had this feeling that there was a second meaning to his words.

"So... when are you leaving?" i asked him. He was going on a camping trip with his brother, Emmett and his sister Alice today.

"Right after lunch," he answered looking over to me.

"Oh, well i hope you guys have fun," i told him enthusiastically. He smiled his loopsided grin while he parked in the school parking lot.

"Thanks," he said as he opened my door. Over the past week i had gotten used to his very fast movements so i wasn't perturbed at all at his speed. Every morning for the past week he had picked me up. His sister Rosalie drove her car to school; a covette. He told me his siblings didn't mind since Rosalie's car went much faster and they were all speed-aholics. But i still felt a tinge of guilt everytime i looked over at Rosalie.

"Alice did you ask Jasper if he was coming with us?" he asked Alice as she walked toward us. She shook her head and i saw her lips moving but i didn't hear a word come out of them. Edward did because he nodded his head and smile over at me. I smiled right back and we both walked to Chemistry together.

"Look at her she's still with him," Jessica told a friend of hers as she walked past us in the hall. I felt like crawling into a hole and disappearing everytime she pulled something like that. Many of the people in the hall quieted down while Edward and i passed. This happened daily. The thing that amazed me though was that sometimes it was just the fact that Edward walked down the hall that made the usual cheerful reboust crowd: quiet and curious.

"Don't you ever get ... i dunno tired of it?" i asked him once when we were going to our AP English class.

"Yes, but what can i do. If i talk to them it gets worse. It's like their from a completely different planet and don't speak english," he then made a martian face and i couldn't keep a straight face. Yes, Edward Cullen could be a comedian... at times. hahaha.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen if you do not hurry up you will be late," our teacher Mr. Vella told us as we headed to his class. Micheal glared at Edward but didn't say anything. It was another usual morning routine we had established this past week. Mike never said anything just glared. Edward however just looked at him icely but everyonce in a while glaring at Mike.

Today however he looked more upset than usual and i could see him loosing his temper.

"Come on Edward," i told him grabbing his hands in mine and pulling him slightly toward our table. He finally snapped out of it and pulled my chair out for me.

"Good Morning Class!" Mr. Vella announced in his high southern voice. I sighed deeply as i took out a notebook to take notes. I was trying to pay attention when a note began to make itself around the room. I turned to stare at Edward but saw that he was clutching unto the side of the table and it seemed his eyes were getting darker, darker than this morning.

"Edward are you okay?" i asked him worriedly. It seemed like he hadn't heard me at all and only glared toward the front of the class. I watched as the note made it's way around the class. Some people read it while others simply passed it on with out openning it.

"Bella, please don't read the note and just pass it on," i heard Edward ask me once the note got closer. I looked at him oddly but nodded my head in agreement. Finally the note reached my hands and i passed it on to Edward curious to see if he would open it.

He didn't.

My mouth hung open in shock as he stuffed it into his pocket. Some of the people in the front kept on snickering while others pointed at Edward and then at his pocket. Yet in the end all of the eyes turned to me one last time with dislike before turning back to the front of the class.

As the bell rang we picked up our stuff and made our way to the door.

"Did you see that drawing of them?" i heard a girl ask. I assumed she was talking about the note that had been passed around.

"Did you see that she didn't even care. I saw her looking at it and laughing with him," samantha a girl from English told her boyfriend.

"Edward, what was the note about?" i asked him although he didn't even open it I knew that he knew what it was about.

"Bella. It was about us," he told me calmly.

"Oh, can i see?" I asked him. He looked at me tentively but never once shook his head in dissagreement. He pulled out the note.

"I'd rather you just throw it away," he told me. I looked into his dark chocolate eyes and felt myself getting drawn into them.

"Edward, do your eyes change color depending on your mood?" i asked him curiously. His face changed inot some emotion that i didn't quiet catch before returning to his normal smooth expression.

"Perhaps, i haven't noticed," Edward answered. I stared at his outstretched hand and took the note from him.

"I'm going to read it. But only because i want to know what people are saying about us. I know they don't know anything, but i don't want to be left in the dark," I told Edward. He nodded his head in agreement.

I unfolded the note and was surprised to see a drawing in it of me and Edward.

"That bad huh?" I asked him. Edward nodded his head knowing i was referring to the drawing of me and him. Edward was pictured as a handsome prince while i was the slut of the school. Tears stung my eyes but i blinked them back. In giant letters the word "SLUT" was written over my picture. Someone had doodled a pair of fangs on Edward as well as dark bags underneath his eyes.

"hmmm..." i said as i read the tiny comments everyone had added in their attempts to get into the note.

"Edward, this sucks. I'm sorry i brought you into this," i apologized profoundly. He shook his head and i smiled slightly at him. We headed our seperate ways since we had different second periods.

The rest of the day was horrible. People stared and others murmered still in the end i couldn't help but be mad at everyone for believing Mike. As i made my way to my locker before fifth period i was angry that Mike stood there, leaning on it.

"Please move," i told him politely. He grinned at me and moved aside a little.

"So, what do you think about my work of art?" He asked me clearly amused.

"That way you?" i asked him but he only stared at me with a stupid grin on his face. "What the hell Michael, i'm not going out with Edward!" i yelled at him. He took a step closer but i backed away.

"Right Bella. You prance around the school with him. He looks like he wants to chop my head off everytime he sees me but he's not your boyfriend. Do you really expect us to believe that?" he asked slightly mad.

"Yeah. I do actually," i told him while opening my locker. "I'm not going out with him, he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends," i told him. I felt like i was lying although i wasn't. I knew something was going on but i couldn't really grasp it. I felt myself lying to Mike although i wasn't.

"Really. So," he said taking another step closer to me and in return i took another step back. Suddenly he took a larger step and as i made to take another back my back collided with the lockers. His arm twisted aorund my waist and held me in place.

"What the hell Michael," i told him while squirming in his hands. He only looked at me but didn't let go.

"If what you say is true than he wouldn't mind if we kissed, would he?" he asked a malicious grin plastered on his stupid zit infested face. I was angry.

"No he wouldn't mind, but i don't want to kiss so get your filthy hands off of me," i practically yelled at him. He leaned into me and i shut my mouth. Refusing his kiss as much as i could. My brain only thought of one thing.. okay, well two things. The first one shocked me. I wished Edward would help me. Then secondly my woman instincts kicked in. I raised my knee and forcefully made contact with is lower member. I expected him to let go but instead his hands dug into my skin and i squeezed my eyes shut and let out a yelp.

I felt Michael let go of me and i opened my eyes. There he stood looking handsome as ever with Michael a few feet away on the ground.

"I didn't need your help," i told him sternly. I stop mid-sentence when i saw the hurt in his eyes pass by quickly but then it disappeared. "I'm sorry," i told him immediately afterwards.

"I though he wasn't your boyfriend?" Mike asked me from the ground where he hadn't gotten up.

"He isn't," i told him not looking at him but looking at Edward instead. His eyes were now a black color. His eyes had lost all emotion and all tha was left was anger.

"Right, you're just a lying slu..." Mike never got to end his sentence because Edward fist collided with his face. I scrunched my eyebrows together. Edward had started with a full out punch but at the last second his arm went limp and simply touched Mike. However Mike howled in pain as he clutched him jaw.

"Dude you broke my jaw," Mike accused Edward.

"No, if i did you wouldn't be able to talk," I stared in shock as Edward turned around and walked away. I looked from Mike to Edward and then to Mike again.

I stood there until Mike started to stand up and then i ran to catch up with Edward.

"Hey, hey. Edward! Ahhhh..." i yelled as i fell on the ground but got up once more to catch up with him. He was already in his car, listening to music. I sat into the passanger seat with the door open.

"Edward, are you okay?" i asked him. He turned around and looked at me. I instantly melted and for a minute i felt all woozy and slightly dizzy.

"Bella, breath," Edward reminded me. I did and suddenly i felt all the air i had been holding back rush into my lungs and it stung.

"Bella. I don't thin k this is a good idea," Edward told me calmly. I stared at him blinking occasionaly.

"What do you mean this isn't a good idea?" i asked him. My smile now a frown.

"I'm not good for you Bella. Did you see how quickly i lost my temper?" He asked me. I nodded my head solemly. "Bella. I think it's best if we just... pretend i didn't give you a ride that night," Edward told me sadly. Tears sprung into my eyes and i blinked them back. I got out of his car as the lunch bell sounded. I had missed fifth period.

"What happened Edward, to you sticking by me no matter what?" i asked as i closed the door and started walking home. I didn't feel too good so i decided to go home.

I turned one last time to look at Edward and saw him staring off into space. His right hand pinching the bridge of his nose. I didn't cry until i got home, i didn't let myself cry until i got home. Now i didn't have anyone.

"Dammit Edward. How did this happen?" i asked myself as i got into the shower. I didn't understand how it had happened. I didn't need Edward, did I? My feeling were all mixed i couldn't tell what exactly i was so angry about. I wanted Edward to be my friend but at the same time i didn't. It felt like i wanted too much from him, liek i was searching for something unattainable.

I was angry yes. but i couldn't help but ask myself...

**Was i taking advantage of Edwards friendshipe? and What exactly was did i want?**

* * *

Thank you soooooo much to all the people that reviewed. I really appreciate it :) I had people say that i need to work on my grammar so i'm trying.  
BUT i'm NOT getting a beta.  
I'm sorry but i really don't think this story should be edited it would only give it a sense of "control-ness" when in reality i ment this story to be completly confusing with emotions and chaos. So. Yeah. I'll work on my grammar :D

Thank you for the critism! and please Review.


	6. Is it worth fighting for?

**Hey. **Yup, i updated much quicker this time :D Be happy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight as well as any characters that appear in any of her novels. (Eclipse come out NEXT WEEK!!) oh yeah!

* * *

**People don't know whether something is going to work out... but it's still worth fighting worth? **

I tossed and turned that night, I wasn't having a bad dream, i was just... having a rough night. Finally when i heard Charlie's car pull out of the drive way I got out of bed and into the shower. I didn't have a ride today so I had to rush everything a bit.

"Crap," i mumbled as I cautiously walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The clock there said it was already 7:45; now i only have 15 minutes to get to the school. As i threw open the door I ran straight into someone.

"Hey Alice!" I greeted her as cheerly as possible; however after yesterday events I didn't like the Cullen's that much.

"Hey Bella, Edward told me to pick you up if he didn't make it back from the camping trip on time and well, he didn't!" Alice told me ecstatically, bouncing on the tip of her toes.

"Yeah, about that. When exactly did he tell you?" I asked her slightly confused.

"Yesterday, before they left...Bella if you don't like me it..."

I cut her off before she had a chance of finishing her sentence. "No, no. It's not that... Edward and I... well, we had a fight or something, I dunno...," I mumbled, "we're not friends," I finished pathetically. Alice gave me a worried glace but none the less smiled.

"Oh well, Bella today is your lucky day, because I wan't to be your friend sooo I must insist that i give you a ride!" Alice said in a beautiful sing-song voice. She grabbed my arm and pretty much yanked me to the car.

We barely made it to school with only a few minutes to spare. I dashed into Mr. Vella's class as the bell rang.

"Were's your little toy? huh?" Mike sheered at me a large bruise was visible on his right cheek. I ignored him and walked toward the empty desk in the back. I grolwed under my breath as I heard many people ask Mike if he knew something about Edward and I.

"Did they brake-up?" I heard a girl ask. I didn't even know her and I doubt that Edward knew her so they way I saw it; It was none of her business.

"He should brake up with her, she doesn't deserve him," Jessica whispered to Loren, however they weren't discrete at all and I heard every single word. My eyes landed on Michael as the teacher left the room to go sign in at the main office.

"He most likely did dump her after what happened yesterday," Mike held everyone very casually.

"There was no reason to dump me since we weren't going out," I told everyone as calmly as I could.

"What happened yesterday?" I heard some random guy ask.

"Nothing that concerns any of you," my patience was running out and i hoped that Mr. Vella returned quickly.

"Edward finally saw what a little slut she really was," Jessica told everyone, I threw my hands down unto the desk. A large "thump" echoed through the room as everyone turned to stared at me. My cheek were red from all the blood rushing through my veins.

"First of all you weren't there and secondly SHUT UP Jessica. Everyone knows you're going with Taylor but want to get into Mike's pants. So stop being a stupid hypocrite by calling me a slut," I spat at her. The rest of the class looked on as if watching a tennis match their heads following every word we spilled. Jessica's face contorted but none the less sat down her lips turned downward in a frown.

"She's right though Bella, did Edward have you because of yesterday, did he get jealous?" Mike was taunting me, hoping i would tell the class that he was right... too bad he wasn't.

"Nope, he was mad but not mad at me, he was made at you. Hey Mike, so how **does **your jaw feel, still broken?" I asked him. His face scrunched up in disgust and I began choking because I was trying not to laugh.

"He left you," Mike said in a tone which suggested that there was no doubt about it; that he was absolutely right.

I was about to nod my head in agreement, because Edward had left me, The only thing was that Mike didn't know reason they thought but stopped as I saw Mike's eyes flash dangerously at something behind me.

"I didn't leave her," I heard a velvety smooth voice tell him. A giant grin appeared on my face as I turned around to smile at Edward. He gazed down at me with his bright topaz eyes.

"Mike, stop bothering Bella," Edward told Mike in a warning tone. I suddenly envisioned Edward punching Mike once again. He sat down and nodded for me to sit down next to him. The class was looking at the three of us with increduality in their eyes.

"Alright! Settle down! I was only gone for five mintes!" Mr. Vella announced as he stepped into the class. "Good to see you were able to make it Mr. Cullen," he told Edward. I stifled a laugh and stole a glace at the clock above the door. He was right only five minutes had gone by as he said, he stopped immediately but i was already laughing.

"Does this mean... we're friends again?" i asked him after i had finished laughing. He looked serious for a moment and i couldn't help but hold my breath.

He shrugged his shoulders. A contemplative look still on his face.

"We'll try and we'll see," he told me, i nodded my head solemly in return. There were butterflies in my stomach and i didn't even know why. "Plus, I promised I'd be your friend through all of thisa right?" he whispered to me. It seemed I had lost my voice as I nodded once more.

"I just never thought it's be this hard," he mumbled to himself. I agreed with him but didn't let him know.

He was right.

It was getting extremely hard.

**I guess in the end ... if something might not work out...  
Like our friendship.  
It depends on the people whether it's worth trying, whether they want to try,  
AND if they do try. **

* * *

Thank you soooooo much to all the people that reviewed. I really appreciate it :) And it made me really really really happy:D

Thank you for the critism! and please Review.


	7. Why we feel and think the way we do?

**Hiya.**  
Thanks for waiting patiently I really appreciate it. And thanks for the great support and reviews I received. It made me want to write although things were not fixed. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight as well as any characters that appear in her novels.

* * *

**What people feel and think is always a mystery but trying to understand why they think the way they do and feel the way they do is what causes the headache. **

"So what made you change your mind?" I asked Edward as we sat down in the crowded lunch room.

"Bella, why do you ask such hard questions?" he replied with a question of his own. I arched my right eyebrow and he mimicked my actions. I shrugged and he smiled. My heart skipped a beat every time he did so, his lips were perfect and his right side curved higher than his left giving him a lopsided grin. I looked up and saw that he had caught me staring and his smile developed into a grin.

"Your friends keep glaring at us," Edward murmured across the table.

"Edward, I wonder what they're thinking, don't you? I mean, I wonder how bad they think we are." I asked him curiously. Edward simply looked at me and then back at my old table. "People don't just believe others that easily, do they?" I asked him.

"You're right Bella. Some do not completely believe that Newton kid. Don't ask how I know…" he told me once he saw me open my mouth. I nodded for him to continue, "I'm more lenient in saying that Angelica wants to be your friend and doesn't completely believe Mike but she's also afraid to loose her friends." I couldn't help but scrunch up my eyebrows as I thought about what he had said.

"What about the others?" I asked him.

"Well, others like Jessica have their personal agenda or are looking at it from only his point of view since they've known him longer than they have you," he explained. I guess it al made sense explained that way. His hand reached over and patted my back and I smiled at him.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" he asked me, tilting his head slightly to the right. I saw a frustrated look pass over his eyes but it was as though it had not happened since his face once more relaxed into his perfect smooth expression.

"Hmm…" this question hadn't thrown me off; neither did the expression I saw on his face since I had seen it many times before. The question popped up a lot among us.

"I don't know, I'm trying to understand it all from a third person point of view but I'm having a really hard time. I guess that everything that you told me made a lot of sense. All in all though, I keep thinking that it's great that you came back."

"I'm sorry about leaving you but I'm happy to be back," he told me chuckling as I leaned a little back on the bench and nearly fell off.

"I'm happy your back," I told him shivering as he held my hand to help me sit back up right. The lunch bell rang and we stood up to leave.

--------

"Hey Bells," Charlie yelled from downstairs as I got out of the shower.

"Yeah?" I yelled back as I started brushing my messy shower hair.

"Come downstairs I need to talk to you about something, plus there's pancakes for breakfast," I threw a cautious glance toward the door before I made my way downstairs. Charlie didn't cook, how he made pancakes was… well… impossible. Once I hit the last step a powerful aroma of freshly baked hotcakes with butter hit me and my stomach grumbled involuntarily.

"Dad, you made these?" I asked him, a little suspicious to say the least. He grinned and I saw a paper bag in the trash. "You bought these?" I asked well more like stated.

"Umm… yes but no. Come on Bells, give me some credit. At least I got you breakfast," he told me as he sat down and began eating. I sat down across from him and poured syrup over my pancakes.

"Bells…" Charlie looked at me as he sat his paper down. I put my fork down as well waiting to hear the reason for such an elaborate breakfast.

"Come on dad, just tell me," I edged him on. I knew this was as hard for him as it was for me. We weren't the talking type exactly.

"Bells, what happened between Mike and you?" he asked me and I froze. What exactly could I tell Charlie? If I told him the truth Mike would be in hand cuffs before I could say anything. After all Charlie was "Chief Swan" here in Forks.

"Daaddd…" I whined in protest.

"Don't 'Daaddd' me Isabella. What happened?" Charlie seemed upset about something and I hardly ever saw him mad so I was taken by surprise for a second,

"Nothing Dad, nothing happened between Mike and I," I told him standing up and taking my plate to the sink. I threw out the remaining pancakes and washed the dish.

"Bella, I don't know what happened but Mike's dad called me. He's having a ruff time. He doesn't eat that well and hardly sleeps. Talk to him Bells," Charlie told me. I didn't promise him anything as I walked out the door to meet Edward at his car.

Mike didn't look bad, did he? I felt something inside of me churn in sorrow as I thought about Mike and at the same time I was confused that I also felt love and sympathy for the guy that had caused me so much trouble these past two weeks.

By the time we got to school i was still trying to understand ...

**Why i felt and thought the way I did? Why i felt love and sympathy for Mike Newton. **

That's when i saw him and then I understood exactly why.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who reviewed I really appreciate it.  
So don't forget to review ... and just so you guys know... expect the unexpected in the next chapter. muawhahahaha! lol.


	8. Everyone's mind works differently

**Hiya!!!  
**I'm really excited about this chapter :) Everything seems to just click into place in my head and i'm all like...  
O.O  
Everyone please review if you can... no pressure tho. but it does make me really happy when i get to read the reviews :)

**I'd really like to thank **edwardlovr026 **for being an awsome reader and a great help to this chapter :) She really helped me finish this chapter as quickly as i could since i had gotten stuck at a certain point. Thank You.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any charaters that appear in any of Stephenie Meyers series.

* * *

**I always wondered what made everyone's mind work so differently and  
sadly to this day i still can't figure it out.**

I felt a tug at my heart once I saw Mike standing against his car. He had dark bags underneath his eyes and he slumped forward looking at the ground.

"Bella, are you alright?" I barely heard Edward ask. I simple nodded my head and grabbed my bag pack from the rear seat.

"He looks pretty bad doesn't he," Edward told me as he opened my passenger door and I stepped out. I looked up at him and caught him looking intently at me. His dark chocolate eyes making me blush under his piercing gaze.

"Yeah, he does look pretty bad. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed before," I told him somewhat dejectedly. I felt bad and I wasn't sure why. Mike Newton had been such a problem these past few weeks I never thought I would feel any sort of nicety towards him and yet here I was, feeling sad because there was a small miniscule part of me that couldn't help but think that it was my fault he stood there looking the way he did.

"Don't feel bad Bella. His appearance looks rather shabby but he's still the Michael Newton that's made your life harder than it should be. He doesn't deserve your sympathy," Edward glared at Mike and his tone didn't sound happy at all.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him, rubbing small circle on his arms. I felt him still under my touch but I continued anyway. He smiled at me and I smiled in return.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry Bella but I have to go back home, Carlisle asked if he could see all of us so I'm going to be gone for half the day " he told me as he went to his side of the car once more.

"I'll still see you at lunch, right?" I asked him hopefully. Edward was my only friend right now, what would I do for lunch?

"Of course," he threw me a crooked smile that dazzled me every single time. I waved goodbye to him and he drove off at an impeccably fast speed. I shook my head, one day he would get a ticket luckily for him it that day hadn't come yet.

I turned once again to look at Mike and found him staring at me. He smiled a timid smile and I couldn't help but furrow my eyebrows in confusion. He hadn't shown anything but dislike toward me for weeks and all of a sudden he was smiling at me.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" Mike asked me. I took one hesitant step toward him but stopped myself. I couldn't trust Mike so why would I talk to him especially with the way he's been acting. "Please?" he pleaded me and I gave in. I walked over to him but made sure to stay out of arms reach, just as a precaution. I nodded to him to say what he had to say but nothing came out of his mouth. I took this time to look more closely at him. He had dark circles under his eyes that made him looked malnourished. It made him look like he was fragile and made his appearance dimmer than before. I was astonished at how much weight it seemed he had lost. I wondered why I hadn't noticed, but I soon figure out it was because the size of his clothes remained the same.

"Bella, wait!" Mike yelled as I started to walk away fed up with his silence. I wanted to smack myself as I turned around to hear him out however; something inside of me wanted to know what he needed to tell me and why he was acting civilized towards me for once. But most important of all, I wanted to know why he looked so bad, why it seemed he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Mike, I need to go to my locker," I told him as I turned to him once more.

"Sorry. If you want we can walk and talk," he told me with another smile on his face. I nodded and we began making our way to the main building where my locker was at.

"Bella, I haven't meant to make your life so miserable these past few weeks," Mike caught me off guard and I almost tripped over my own two feet. "I really haven't you know. It's just… I don't know."

"What is it? What has been making you act so harshly?" I asked him truly curious why he behaved the way he did with out as much as a warning from him.

"I don't know. Some times its jealousy, other times its anger, but mostly it's just me being jealous," he told me trying to get me to look at him but I didn't want to.

"You know you're dad called Charlie," I told him as I tried to concentrate on getting my locker open but it wasn't working. Either the combination had been changed or like usual, I passed one of the three numbers. I pulled my hands away, as Mike started to spin the lock and got it to open with out a problem.

"Yeah, sorry bout' that. I guess he's just worried," he mumbled so quietly I was surprised I caught what he had said.

"He should be worried, you look horrible," I told him taking out my chem. book and putting in my folder that I was carrying for 5th period.

"Yeah?" he asked me, surprise registered on his face.

"Yeah," I was now leaning against my locker, waiting for the first bell to ring.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Mike asking me looking both ways, it seemed he expected Edward to pop out of one of the lockers that surrounded us.

"Edward had a family meeting to go to and he isn't my boyfriend. Mike, how many times do I have to tell you that, we're not together, we've never been "together" and we most likely wont ever be together" I told him sadly. It was the truth, Edward only saw me as his friend, and sadly I was the friend who wanted to be more than just that.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Mike told me sadly. My heart froze for a second as he said so and my eyes wanted to tear up but I wouldn't let them. I smiled at him and he smiled in return, this was the Mike Newton I had gone out with, not the monster he had become recently.

"It's alright but are you alright Mike? You look pretty bad?" I told him, looking at him now. He stared at me and then at the floor and I couldn't help but feel really bad at the moment.

"I'm … I don't know Bella," he told me sadly," I know I look really bad, and I tried cleaning up this morning but… I miss you Bella, I really do. I'm sorry I was such a jerk," he told me suddenly seeming really amazed by a loose string on his shirt. I could feel the warm blood flood my cheeks as I searched my brain for some type of response.

"I'm sorry Mike, I really am," I honestly told him, my voice cracked as I told him so and I cursed myself for being weak at a moment like this.

"Bella, give me a second chance. Please?" Mike pleaded to me, his brown eyes filled with so many emotions I didn't know how to deal with it.

"I'm sorry Mike..I... I can't," I stuttered as I tried to back away to walk to class. I surge of pain went through my hand as Mike grabbed it to stop me from leaving. I couldn't help but yelp out and was surprised when my arm was instantly released.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. I love you," he took a deep breath and I felt really remorseful for having caused him so much pain but sadly, I figured out that no matter how much I tried I couldn't find anything to say to the guy standing in front of me. Mike had made me so miserable these past few weeks I didn't know what to think, nor say about his sudden burst of regret.

"If you loved me then why did you hurt me so much?" I asked not meaning to whisper but nonetheless my voice came out pathetically small.

"I never meant to hurt you Bella, please believe me. I was just … really upset about a lot of things. You keep telling me you're not going out with Edward but everyone else keeps saying otherwise. I don't know which to believe," he held his head in a way that made me think that there was too much information which he couldn't handle. He looked on the verge of a breakdown. "I don't know why I've acted the way I have. I could never compare with Edward. He seems…" it seemed Mike couldn't finish or find the right word so I finished the sentence for him;

"Perfect."

"Yeah. Bella I would do anything to get you back. Anything," I stepped away from Mike. A sudden sense of doom hit me as I gazed at Mike's broken image. A sudden glint in his eyes told me that he _would_ do ANYTHING, and I wasn't sure if it was just me but I suddenly felt scared.

"No Mike, don't even think that way," I told him desperation laced through all of my words as horrible images filled my mind, horrible possibilities, horrible scenarios that made me cringe just thinking of them. He was about to say something but the bell rang and he began to walk away. I watched as he entered Mr. Vella's class, and I just stood there paralyzed in shock.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Edward came back for lunch and drove me home stealing worried glances at me every time he could. However I felt as if I was in some sort of trance, maybe I was in shock. But I threw that idea away, it sounded to preposterous for one and secondly, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't think I was in shock if I was. Edward asked if I was okay more than once and I felt really bad every time I answered him. I knew all he wanted to do was help but I couldn't get his help right now. Maybe it was more like I wouldn't allow myself to get his help.

The first time he asked if there was anything wrong I told him I was worried for Michael. He told me the same thing he had this morning but this time with out getting mad. It seemed he was trying to be passive about it.

The second time he asked I simply nodded and smile at him in reassurance that I was fine.

The third time, when he was dropping me off at home he seemed more upset about something. It really hurt knowing that maybe by tomorrow everything between us would change. I wanted to cry as I reached for the handle to get out of his car.

"Bella. I know you wont tell me what is really bothering you there has to be more to this Mike thing. I'm not going to push you to tell me… but if this is what I think it is. Please Bella, think carefully about your decision," he chose his words cautiously and it seemed for a second as if I had Déjà vu. I remembered the night he found me in Port Angeles and drove me home;

_"I know you won't tell me what happened and I'm not going to push you to tell me," Edward said while leaning on his Volvo. _

_"But Bella, if this is what I think it is… it's not right. I think you should be careful with Mike Newton," he told me his voice was soothing and calm _

This time I heeded his warning and smiled sadly at him. All traces of us being together, even only as friends, were beginning to seem really far away.

The next morning I felt completely exhausted. My night had been restless. I dreamt of Mike, of Edward, my friends. My dreams were plagued with horrors and accidents, it seemed like I had so many decisions to make but in reality I only had one.

"Hey Bells," Charlie's voice came from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Huh?" I responded curious as to why Charlie would come check on me, it was still early.

"Someone dropped something off for you, I'm coming in to give it to you but I need a little help," I heard him chuckle at his statement. I carefully got out of bed; I had tripped out of bed too many times already, and made my way to the door.

"Oh, they're beautiful," I commented as Charlie made his way into the room with a large assortment of flowers that smelled wonderful, "Who are they from dad?" I asked him. My heart thumped wildly as I hoped for a second that they were from Edward, but that dream soon died away as I saw a handwriting that did not belong to him on the card.

"I'm not sure Bella. I have to go I'm running a couple minutes late as it is," Charlie told me as he walked out of the room hurriedly.

I walked over and took the card out of its holder and gazed at the hand writing in the front:

**Isabella Marie Swan**

My hands began to tremble as I recognized the writing. I slowly opened it and gasped at what it said inside;

**ANYTHING**

* * *

I hope that you guys liked it, I know that I did.  
Please review it makes me really happy :D  
And guess what... there's more to come... dun dun dun  
I'm really excited because I know that you guys are going to be surprised -.-


	9. Until its too late

**HIYA!!!  
**Ok. Well here is the next part! and it has a little bit of Mikes Point of View :)  
It was weird trying to write from his pov since he's kinda insane :P

**Well... enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any charaters that appear in any of Stephenie Meyers series.

* * *

**Everyone's Mind works Differently  
Sadly, People don't notice until its too late and there's been a misunderstanding.**

My hands began to tremble as a thousand images crowded my mind and I vaguely remember the small floral card silently gliding toward the ground.

The rest of the morning went by in a dream like stage; I took a shower, got dressed, grabbed my backpack and went outside. I didn't eat breakfast this morning, I was afraid my stomach wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as I he opened the car door and I slid into the passenger side.

"I … I don't know," I told him confused by my own feelings, "Edward, I don't know anymore."

He threw a concerned glance at me before pulling away from the house. I turned to look at him and studied him carefully. I knew he could feel me staring but I couldn't pull myself to look away from him. I tried memorizing his face his high cheek bones, full lips, and pale porcelain skin which was much paler than mine. Although I hardly paid attention to what he wore, I did know he usually wore much more elegant clothing than the rest of us. Today he was wearing a light brown cashmere shirt with a perfect matching sweater. His clothing brought out his ever darkening topaz eyes.

"Everything will be fine Bella. Sooner or later everything will settle down," Edward voice pulled me out of my thought and I jumped as I noticed he had turned to look at me. Studying me with the same scrutiny I had done with him before.

"I don't know it doesn't seem like it," I mumbled incoherently as he parked his shiny Volvo in one of the empty school parking spaces. We were early for once and neither I nor he made an attempt to get out of his warm car.

"Please tell me Bella, what has you so worried," Edward asked as we both sat in his car silence engulfing us like a thick blanket.

"Mike looks horrible," I told him wanting some type of help but at the same type not from the perfect Edward sitting beside me. I had already bothered him with enough and I was afraid I would tell him too much, not only about Mike but about my own feelings about him and the real reason all of this thinking bothered me so much. If I made the wrong decision I would loose my only friend, and the person that… well, I was falling for.

"Yes he does," Edward responded half heartedly.

"I feel really bad," I mumbled.

"You shouldn't. It seems he's having a hard time but don't let him fool you Bella. He's still Mike Newton, he's still the guy that hurt you and caused you so much pain both physically and mentally," Edward told me soothingly. I didn't know what to think anymore, the more I listened to Edward the more I knew that he was right. But once I set eyes upon Mike all that common sense left my head and all I could think was that he would do ANYTHING to get me back and although I didn't know what that anything was, I didn't want to take any chances. It seemed Mike was letting himself go to waste and it pained me.

"But Edward, you didn't hear him yesterday. Mike and I talked in the morning; he said he would do anything to get me back. I'm scared of what that anything could be," I couldn't help but let a sob escape and I felt Edward gentle rub my arm. It didn't make fix things but it did help me feel better.

"Bella. Anything could be …anything. Don't assume the worst. For all you know he could be planning to walk you to class everyday and call you as well as give you present. Those aren't so bad. Bella, anything could be just that, anything."

"But… you didn't see him yesterday," I whispered. I was shocked as Edward pulled me into him and carefully hugged me. He froze as still as a statue as his arms wrapped themselves around me. He treated me like I was something fragile something very valuable to him and the thought that I might be as important to him as he was to me made me want to cry even more.

"It'll be okay," he told me as his hands let go of me and I wiped my eyes fruitlessly. I nodded in response knowing that he could assure me all he could but in the end it would be my decision which would decide whether things would really be okay or not.

"Bella, promise me something," Edward said as I grabbed my backpack. I turned around and couldn't help but to look at Edward curiously. As long as we had been friends, which wasn't that long but still felt like eternity he had never asked anything from me. I had been the one to be greedy and constantly receive things from him with out giving anything in return.

"Sure, anything for you," I told him a smile spreading across my face.

"Can you promise that we will stay friends?" he asked. Looking into my eyes intently. I couldn't help but notice that there was more to this request than I could begin to image. I stared into Edward eyes and was unsure as to why there was sadness behind them and then hatred at the same time. I didn't know what to make of it but nonetheless I knew my answer.

"I promise Edward, friends no matter what," I told him a giant smile on my face and my cheeks once more a deep red…. "even if you turn out to be a big monster troll or a rubber ducky," I laughed at his expression as I opened my door.

"Just kidding. You know it's very hard to envision Mr. Edward Cullen as a monster troll you seem more of the rubber ducky type," I told him light heartedly. I made to get out of the car but my foot caught on the seat belt and I felt myself falling quickly toward the ground but a pair of cold arms stopped me at the last second.

"Thanks," I muttered my face more crimson than before. I felt Edward stiffen up and his arms left my waist completely. As I turned around I saw what the problem was Edward was glaring at Mike who was perched next to his car obviously waiting for someone.

"I think he wants to talk to you," Edward muttered from besides me and I nodded.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him worriedly. He hardly acted this way and every time he did it always seemed to catch me off guard.

"Nothing. Do you want me to go with you?" he asked me once again looking at Mike. I heard a low growling sound and turned to look at Edward but noticed that he was perfectly fine. I must have been imagining thing.

"Um…" I didn't know what to choose, I wanted Edward to be with me but I knew that would just set Mike off.

"I think it's better if I stay away. I'll be waiting for you at the doors, from there I can see you," he told me and my heart did an involuntary flip at the thought that Edward would be waiting for me. I nodded my head and he walked off. I felt somewhat jealous as many girls stopped their conversations to look at him as he walked past them. Many of them I was sure were thinking about having him as a boyfriend. I sighed as I realized that I had no right to be jealous since Edward was nothing more than a friend.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?" Mike asked as I approached him cautiously.

"Sure, what's up Mike?" I asked him with a tiny smile on my lips even though I felt like running away as quickly as possible. My heart thumped wildly and I thought about what Edward had told me. Anything could… be anything.

"Bella I love you. Did you like the flowers?" he asked me a mischievous grin on his face. The way he was smiling and the way his eyes screamed dangerous frightened me.

"Um… they were nice," I told him carefully not wanting to upset the monster that I knew resided in him.

"Yeah. I'm glad you liked them. Bella, please give me another chance. I would do anything to get you back, please. Anything you want I will do. If you told me to jump of a cliff or feed myself to the lions I would. Just for you. I would give my life for you," he told me in a calm passive voice I knew he was breaking apart inside.

"I wouldn't want any of those things for you Mike," I let him know, I truthfully didn't want any of those things for him. Yes, I wanted him to leave me alone but I didn't want him to disappear.

"Please give me another chance. Bella, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked me loudly. I turned to see that the people walking past had stopped to listen to my answer. I glance behind Mike and saw that Edward was standing in a rigid tense sort of way and for an instant I felt that he could hear the conversation we were having from so far away. I laughed at my thought and shook the idea from my head. Edward.

My mind screamed at me not to do this… not to take Mike back but I argued with it. I didn't want Mike to hurt himself. But what Edward had said was right; anything could be anything. But did I want to take the chance. Bella, would you really go out with someone although you are in love with someone else, I asked myself. I staggered back as my thoughts caught up with me. It couldn't be. I think I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen.

Tears sprang into my eyes and I cursed myself for being so emotional at a time like this, when it was least wanted and least helpful.

"Bella, would you be my girlfriend?" Mike asked once more and I couldn't help but notice that he rose his voice higher attracting a larger audience than before. I looked into his eyes and I didn't find anything but desperation in them. I swallowed the saliva that had accumulated in my mouth and cleared my throat. Oh my, why was I the one that had to be in this situation?

"Bella… I would do anything," Mike whispered to me and I jumped back. Was he using this against me? I asked myself and I shook my head in defiance. No, Mike wouldn't do that… would he?

I peered once more across the lawn to where Edward stood and I could tell that something was awfully wrong. His once darkening topaz eyes were now dark, darker than I had ever seen them. Edward Cullen's eyes changed and I was sure it all depended on his mood. But for them to change to such an incredibly frightening color was something else. What was he? Why was he so different than everyone else I knew? Why were all of the Cullens so different? It didn't matter at this second so I pushed the thought to the back of my mind for safe keeping.

I peered around the crowd and found many familiar face. Jessica was scowling and Lauren nodded her head, telling me to go for it. I found Angela's face and was astonished to find that she shook her head no. Her eyes pleaded me to say no, right behind her stood Alice. Edward's sister, her boyfriend and adoptive brother right next to her. She caught my gaze and smiled attentively before looking back at where Edward stood. He smile faded a little but it still hung loosely on her beautiful face. She turned back to me and shook her head no, and I knew then that she was right. I wasn't entirely sure whether it was the fact that she seemed the most caring or maybe because Edward stood on the school steps waiting for me. I wasn't sure why but all that I did know was that there must be another way and then that I had more than one friend I just hadn't recognized it.

"Sorry Mike but you have to earn my trust back," I told him hesitantly. I waited for his response and was crestfallen when an angry look spread across his features. "Mike, earn my trust back. Be my friend first, please. For me?" I asked him grasping to anything that I thought would make him agree with me with out getting mad.

"No Bella. I need you. I would do anything for you don't you see. We're meant to be together," he told me his voice was once again to the normal tone.

"Let's be friends first," I pleaded him. The crowd had slowly begun to thin and I was grateful for that.

"I don't know if that'll be enough Bella, don't you understand that I need you. That we shouldn't waste time, we were destined to be together," he told me a sudden hungry look in his eyes, a dangerous look.

"You have to understand Mike that I don't believe that. I don't think we were destined to be together. If you want to be together Mike then you have to be patient and listen to what I need. And for now, I need us to only be friends and I need you to win my trust," I told him before turning around.

"Ooww," I whined as I tried yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"I need you Bella. I would do anything for you, we're supposed to be together," he whispered calmly before letting me go. I stumbled away and was surprised to find that Edward was already half way across the front lawn.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded my head and he took my books. We began to walk to class and I felt like I was walking the walk of shame. Everyone's eyes found their way to us and many of them were patronizing our actions.

"It'll be okay Bella," a musical voice said from my right. I turned to see Alice walking with us up the steps. Jasper gave me an encouraging smile before looking away.

"Hey Bella, I've missed you," Angela's voice stunned me and I completely stopped walking. I turned around to find her standing behind me a glossy look covering her eyes. "I'm sorry for abandoning you, but I'm here now," she told me walking up to me and giving me a hug.

"If you want to talk I'll listen," she whispered to me and I smiled at her, well more liked grinned at her. I nodded my head and she waved goodbye before walking toward building C.

**Mikes Point Of View: (yes, I went as far as to write in his POV)**

_Bella, won't come back Mike. Get it through your thick head; she's gone you've lost her. She thinks you're stupid_. _You know, she's most likely right. You're nothing to her. Nothing compared to Edward who is "perfect"? _A tiny voice in me head mocked me as I walked away from Bella.

"Shut up, I won't let that happen," I muttered out loud, fruitlessly arguing with my mind as I seemed to be doing so often now. Still, the stupid cold voice never let me rest. It constantly reminded me of my problems, urged me to get it over with and make everything that's troubled me disappear. Sometimes IT told me to disappear. _Bella won't come back, do her the favor of rotting in a corner. _It told me callously and for a second I thought of that as a possibility. _Bella isn't yours, she never was yours. She doesn't love you. _

"You're wrong." Everyone in this whole damned world is wrong. If they knew like I knew that we were meant to be together. They would agree with me.

"She loves me, one day she'll realize it," I said out loud and many people turned to look at me as I walked by but that didn't matter anymore. Nothing did, all that was important was getting Bella back…. "But it's so hard," I whined to no one in particular.

I would do anything for her. ANYTHING. However, she didn't seem to realize it. She doesn't get it that we're destined to be together. If I can't have her, then… well, I think I might go insane.

_You're already insane Michael,_ the irritating voice commented and I grit my teeth together in frustration. I'm not insane. People just don't see how much I love her. We're destined to be together, its fate. And if I CANT have her then… "**I** don't want to see her with anyone else. We're meant to be." God Damn, why doesn't she see that. _You're going to hurt her Mike, if you don't stop. You don't want to hurt your precious Bella, do you? _

"Of course not, stupid question," I garbled as I walked by a row of lockers. I couldn't hold my anger in and I punched one of them and I felt excruciating pain shoot through my knuckles. I looked at them and wasn't surprised to see blood running from a cut in one of them. _Stupid Mike. _Oh well. I'll soon be covered in blood anyway, I thought as I cleaned my hand on my shirt.

"I have everything prepared," I reassured myself. If I had to stoop this low, if blood had to be shed for her to notice that we were meant to be … then I would do it. I knew this was wrong. I knew if I survived; if I lived I would regret it. Everything is against me. _You idiot you wont come out alive but then again, you don't have the strength to go through with it. _The now booming voice shouted in my head. But it was wrong like everyone else IT was wrong in.

"It's okay because it will be over soon, and Isabella Swan will see we were meant to be," I said as I entered Mr. Vella's chem. class.

Yes. We were predestined to be together. She'll see that. In the end after everything… she'll cry. I know she'll regret everything once she sees I was what she really always wanted and needed. I have everything, right? I nodded my head, earning myself a few odd stares from people.

Yes, everything was ready.

It was too easy.

No one would notice the knife gone from our store.

The blade was sharp becuase it was meant to be used outdoors.

All I had to do is go through with it. Easy.

I laughed out loud not caring anymore. It would all soon be over.

And no one would come until until it's too late.

* * *

I hope that you guys liked it, I know that I did.  
Please review it makes me really ecstatic to write the next part. :)

Oh my god..  
I think i'm an evil writer because theres this gigantic part coming up but i can't seem to get there quick enough. grrr... you guys are going to have your socks knocked off your feet:) i doubt any of you will see this coming... .


	10. News!

**Hey Guys****,**

Well I know some of you guys have been waiting patiently for the next chapter but I can't seem to write anything. If this story isn't finished I can't write anything else because I need closure for this before I move on. So this is what I propose...

If anyone would like to write the next chapter of this story please email me (_)_ or message me (_LaughingPuppeteer_) .

It can be the ending of the story or just the next chapter.

If more than one person enters a piece I will post the one that seems to flow better with this story.

I'm sorry it had to come to this but I would really love to finish this story and write the sequel. I have so many ideas!!

**Thanks. **


End file.
